


teen idles

by chlorue



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) References, 50 percent off references, Alternate Universe - High School, Bi Erza, Crackhead energy, F/F, F/M, I love these dorks, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, a lot of outfits, a lot of taylor, all depressed, also Tyler the Creator, also taylor swift, and btr, as do the girls, based on a MARINA song, bi lucy, i just started readin 100 year quest and rewatching ft, i miss them, juvia isn't a physco in this, late nights blasting Marina and the Diamonds, not listening to the lecture but listening to Homewrecker, she just really likes gray, shes super sweet and besties with lucy, so i wrote abt them, thats my favORiTE, the boys love btr, this is also me projecting how much I dont listen in school, tik tok memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue
Summary: Fairy Tail Phoenixes are absolutely wild. They make friends, fall in love in just sophomore year, who would've thought. Sitting in class next to the love of their life listening to either Tyler the Creator, MARINA, or Big Time Rush. Falling in love can't be all that hard.





	1. Teen Idles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy McGarden is new Fairy Tail High, getting a tour from bad boy turning around Gajeel Redfox. She also gets a warning at lunch from two new faces to her.

Gajeel Redfox was known in his middle school as someone you didn’t mess with, he was your regular bad boy. That’s why when he started High school everyone steered clear of him. Until the second day of Sophomore year.

Gajeel was sitting in class, chowing down on his pencil, listening to his teacher ramble about the curriculum for the year. Then a loud ding was heard throughout the classroom, the intercom. “Sorry to bother you, Mr. Clive, but I need to see Gajeel Redfox in the principal's office.”

_ Great, it’s only the first day and I’m already in trouble, _ Gajeel thought to himself before grabbing his stuff and shoving his headphones in. 

The hallways of Fairy Tail High weren’t that hard to figure out. The hallways were tacky for Gajeel’s particular taste. Lockers were bright red, each with a Phoenix-like insignia on the front, posters for random clubs and certain events at the school, and black doors to classrooms for classes he didn’t know ever existed. 

He got to the office only to see a tiny blue-haired girl smiling and talking to the Secretary of the school. She was wearing a yellow sweater tucked into a black skirt pairing it with a yellow headband and black boots. Her smile took Gajeel aback, he’d never seen her before.  _ Maybe a transfer, _ he thought. He proceeded back to the Principal's office before hearing, “Oh, are you Gajeel Redfox?”

He turned around to see that the secretary was talking to him. “Oh, uh, yeah I am,” He said. The small girl was now looking at him, her smile still there. “I was asked to see Makarov,”

“Oh well you don’t have to anymore, he had to go somewhere and Ms. Levy here was sent to me, and I was told to give her to you,” She smiled. He looked down at the small girl. Still smiling and waving. She was cute. 

“Levy here is new to our school,”

“Aren’t we all new?” 

“Well she’s new to town, and I wanted you to show her around, give her a tour, and make her feel at home here in Magnolia,”

“Make her feel at home? I’ve never done this before, are you sure you want me to do it?” He was trying to turn himself around and try to make some friends, so this was his chance. 

“Well, that’s what Makarov told me, so I can’t really answer that, but you two run along now,” She waved them off. He walked out with Levy at his side. 

It was awkward at first, he didn’t know what to say. “So welcome to Fairy Tail High, I’m Gajeel Redfox,” He said shyly as they walked down the hallway. “But I’m sure you heard back in there,”

“Yeah, I’m Levy McGarden, but I’m pretty sure you heard the lady back there,” She giggled. To Gajeel it was the first time he had heard a laugh that was genuine. And it was like music to his ears. 

“So, uh, what brings you to Magnolia?” He asks as they walk around, him pointing some stuff out. “I mean there is a lot to do here, but the school’s here are kinda dull,” He laughed to himself.

“So you can smile,” She stopped and looked up at him.

“What?” He looked back at her. Her eyes were the prettiest blend of brown, gold and green.

“It’s just, my brother Jet has met you, said you could never smile and never had the gall to laugh, he said you were coldhearted and mean,” She sighed. 

He remembers Jet, they had a run-in during the summer, it wasn’t good. He didn’t know Jet was related to her, kind of hurt him inside. “You two are related?”

“He’s my foster brother, we met during summer and he told me about you,” She looked at the ground. “I’m starting to think he was wrong,”   


“He isn’t.” It caught her off-guard. “I have had been cold-hearted and mean to so many people, but I am trying to turn myself around, make some new friends since my only friend is my cat,” 

“Well I’m sure your cat is the greatest friend, but let me be your first, and you can be mine,” She smiled at him. “How ‘bout that?” 

He was the one caught off guard now, she  _ wanted _ to be his friend. “Yeah, that’s a good idea, but you should get to class, what is it?”

“AP Biology, you know where that is, this school is pretty big,” She looked at the yellow page. 

“Yeah, I can take you there, and maybe we can talk some more,” He smirked. 

“I’d like that.”

-

Natsu Dragneel was quite popular for being the rowdiest class clown. He was also super good friends with School Princess Lucy Heartfilia. She wasn’t like everyone imagined her like. She was super funny and hated prissy clothes and that lifestyle. She says the only thing that makes her “The Princess” of high school is because she’s super-rich. But everyone who knew her middle school knew that when she started school she ran away from her father. She was now living with her close friends Cana Alberona and Juvia Locksar. 

Natsu was sitting in his seat texting Lucy about some stupid Tik Tok he saw that made her laugh. His teacher was caught off from the door opening. It was a small blue-haired girl wearing a yellow sweater. “Sorry, but can I help you?” Natsu’s teacher asked. 

“Oh yes, are you Mr. Conbolt?” She asked. Natsu deleted the text he was already writing and started a new one

_ fire hoe 8:36 AM to bitch ass blonde _

_ yo luce, i think there’s a new girl _

_ bitch ass blonde 8:37 AM to fire hoe _

_ wait really, what she look like? _

_ fire hoe 8:37 AM to bitch ass blonde _

_ blue-haired with a yellow sweater _

_ bitch ass blonde 8:38 AM to fire hoe _

_ I can look for her at lunch? and can you change my fucking name? _

_ fire hoe 8:39 AM to bitch ass blonde _

_ No. _

Natsu looked up to see the girl sitting down in front of him. He didn’t even catch her name, he knows Lucy will. The rest of the class he saw the girl writing a lot of things about the curriculum down, and doodling in her planner.  _ Damn, she’s probably as smart as Luce is maybe even smarter. Guess she’s got some competition, ha! _

“Dragneel, you listening?” Mr. Conbolt snapped him out of his thoughts. “Stop texting your girlfriend and start writing this down,” He eyed Natsu.

“Eh Luce isn’t my girlfriend and I stopped 10 minutes ago,” Natsu sat back in his seat.

“Well I don’t care, start writin’ this down.”

-

At lunch, Lucy was searching the cafeteria for the girl Natsu was talking about. “Ya find her yet?” Natsu sat down next to her. Lucy made a startling noise at the sight of him. “Sorry for that, but have ya?” Natsu giggled.

“Whatever, and no I haven’t, maybe she’s outside?” Lucy sighed looking down at the brown table. The commons was too big to fit all the students so most ate outside to avoid the cold and other students.

“Nah, she’s new, she’ll have no one to sit with out there,” Natsu looked around while Lucy picked at the table.

“Who’ll have no one to sit with,” A voice said, sitting down at their table. It was Lisanna Strauss. Her white hair was it small ponytails and she was wearing a blue sweater and denim shorts. “You two seem keen on finding someone, did Natsu finally get a girlfriend,” Lisanna snorted.

“Ha, ha Lisanna, but no we’re looking for the new girl,” Natsu mocked while Lucy laughed her ass off. 

“New girl? Oh, you mean Levy,” Lisanna smiled.

“You know her?” Lucy stopped her laughing and looked at her friend. The two became close last year through Cana and Mira. They started dating last year and Lucy and Lisanna got super close. 

“Yeah, I have her in Calculus, thought you would’ve met her by Natsu, she is in your Biology class,” Lisanna giggled. “She’s really nice and super smart, wrote everything down, she’s pretty much a cuter version of you Lu-Lu,”

It was Natsu’s turn to laugh his ass off. “What was that, Strauss?” Lucy knew she wasn’t threatening as she wanted to be, but sometimes she could be scary.

“You heard me, oh and if you’re looking for her, she’s over there,” Lisanna pointed to the entrance of the commons. There stood the same girl Natsu described. 

“C’ mon Natsu, we’re going in,” Lucy grabbed his jacket sleeve and tugged for him to get up. He followed his blonde friend to the entrance. When there Lucy was the first to talk. “Hi, you must be Levy, I’m Lucy Heartfilia and this is Natsu Dragneel, looking for a place to sit?” She said kindly. 

“Oh, hi, um yes I am, I was looking for someone as well,” She seemed shocked to the attention.

“Who, there’s a lot of people here, and some outside,” Natsu smiled.

“Uhm, Gajeel Redfox,”

Lucy was baffled. He had gotten to her, but how? It was bad, Levy could get seriously hurt from him and Lucy didn’t want him to hurt another person. “Is, uh, is there something wrong?” Levy asked Lucy.

“Levy steer clear of him, he’s a horrible person, don’t befriend him and don’t fall for him, he’s going to hurt you in more then one, find someone else to be friends with, I don’t want you to get hurt. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me elsewhere
> 
> instagram: sami.editx , chlobeax  
> tumblr: chlobeax  
> twitter: chlobeax


	2. Orange Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never would've pegged you as the Marina type,"

Levy sat with the group who warned her the rest of lunch. They were fun and made her feel welcome to the school, but she couldn’t help but think about what Lucy had said when they met. ‘ _She doesn’t want him hurting another person,’_ Levy thought back. 

“So, Levy, what’s your next class, you might have some of our friends,” Natsu pulled her back into reality. “They're scattered, and we usually eat outside, but I can see who you might have,” He smiled. Levy thought he smile was so cute, but could clearly see that Lucy was interested in him.

“Oh, um, let’s see,” She grabbed the yellow paper she was given. “Journalism, you know anybody I could lean on in there?”

“Oh, I know,” The white haired girl, Lisanna, exclaimed. “Lucy’s roommate, Juvia Locksar, super sweet, you’ll love her,” Lisanna smiled.

“Oh yeah, I forgot she took that class,” Lucy laughed. She was busy picking at the table and resting her head on Natsu’s shoulder. _Were they already together?_ Levy asked herself while looking at them. 

“She originally took it because our other friend Gray took it and she’s super into him,” Natsu patted Lucy’s head. Levy had noticed, in the time she’s been sitting with them, that the two act like a couple. But Lisanna had given her the look to tell her that yes, they were into each other, but no they weren’t together. _They would be cute together._

“It’s kinda weird, but we’re pretty sure Gray’s madly in love with her,” Lisanna laughed. Lisanna was the only one actually eating, and she was playing around with a certain piece of broccoli.

Levy started to look around the cafeteria and the conversation kept going on. She ended up seeing the black hoodie and black hair that belonged to Gajeel Redfox and started to admire him from afar. He was actually cute, but Levy soon noticed he was sitting alone. “See, he has no friends, that’s kinda a red flag there, Lev,” Lucy snapped her out of her trance. “He’s just friends with his cat,”

“Like Natsu,” Lisanna laughed.

“Shut up Lisanna, Happy is the perfect cat, but Gajeel did have a friend, Juvia,” Natsu sighed. 

“What happened? To them, I mean.” Levy asked.

“When she fell for Gray, she became friends with us and realized how bad of a guy he was,” Lucy sighed. “They had a big fight and she just ended their friendship last year, now he’s more lonely,”

“Is that why you don’t want me to be friends with him?” Levy asked plopping her head into her palm.

“A little bit,” Lucy lifted her head off of Natsu’s shoulder. “But you have this weird effect on people, while I don’t trust him, you’ve already befriended him, so maybe you can turn him around,” Lucy didn’t like the plan she just made. “But try not to get too close, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Right as Lucy said that the bell rang and she grabbed Natsu and headed away. 

Levy got out of her seat and headed over to see what Gajeel was doing. He had his headphones in when she tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, you,” She smiled.

He pulled out one of his headphones and turned around to face her. “Oh, Levy, what’s up?”

“Nothing, but what are you listening to there?” She asked as they started walking out of the commons. 

“Oh, you really want to know? Orange Trees by Marina and the Diamonds,” He still holding his headphone.

“Woah really, never would’ve pegged you for the Marina type,” Levy laughed. “I love her music, listen to it all the time, that and Tyler the Creator,”

“You listen to Tyler the Creator?” He seemed surprised.

“What, can’t a girl love some amazing music?” She smiled. When they stopped at her locker she opened it to grab her phone. She opened her Spotify and showed him her playlist. “See, I have like half of Marina’s Froot album on here,” She laughed closing her locker. “By the way, do you know where I can find Zera’s journalism?” She asked. 

“Oh yeah, of course, it’s my next class,” He smiled. 

“Good, we can talk about our favorite Marina songs.” She smiled and walked away with him. 

-

Natsu was sitting in his Government class when he got a text from Lucy.

_bitch ass blonde 11:30 AM to fire hoe_

_NATSU! i just remembered something, gajeel is in levy’s journalism class, what do we do?_

_fire hoe 11:33 AM to bitch ass blonde_

_i tought we wanted the two to be friends?_

_bitch ass blonde 11:33 AM to fire hoe_

_that was obviously a bluff, you idiot! damn, let’s hope juvia can talk some sense into her._

_fire hoe 11:35 AM to bitch ass blonde_

_Maybe, but i think we should let them be friends, Luce, c’ mon everyone thought we hated each other, but we’re amazing friends, let’s trust that levy can make an impact on him._

Natsu put his phone down after Lucy stopped answering. He had to trust Levy, he always thought Gajeel had a cool style. Maybe he can forgive him for what happened last year. They did forgive Juvia, but she wasn’t as bad as he was. Natsu pushed the thought out of is head and focused on making the best of his year. 

\- 

Gajeel had gotten to sit by Levy, but the problem was in front of them. His old friend Juvia, she had grown out her hair the last time they talked. She was hearing a blue sweatshirt with black leggings with black Vans. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and her mascara was the same. Levy started talking to her and he saw her smile again. 

Juvia turned to face and smiled at him. She was actually smiling at him. Their friendship ended at Christmas last year, so it was surprising she was actually smiling at him. He smiled and waved back at her. He had forgotten how sweet Juvia actually was, seeing her cry was a rare sight, and when you did it hit you like a stone. When they fought last year it always ended in Juvia crying and Gajeel trying his best to make her feel better. 

“Good to see you smile again Gajeel, it’s a nice view, and I like your new friend,” Juvia said before turning around.

“She was sweet, Lucy told me about what happened with you two, seems she’s warming up to you,” Levy playfully nudged him. 

Levy tapped her on the shoulder and Juvia gave her a piece of paper. “Thanks, I’ll text you later,” Levy smiled. “See, making friends is that hard,” She giggled. “Don’t give up Gajeel, I know you two can become friends again,”

“Thanks, Lev, you’re pretty great,” He smiled.

“I know.”


	3. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I missed hanging out with you the most,"  
> "Oh, I remember all the stupid shit we'd do,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S READY FOR A NALU CENTRIC CHAPTER

It’s been a week since school had started. Levy was hanging out with Gajeel a lot more. Lucy arrived at the grass patch to find Gray Fullbuster wearing a gray and white American Eagle sweatshirt and black ripped jeans. He was talking to Erza Scarlet who was sporting an off-shoulder red crop top with high waisted light blue jeans. Her hair tied up in a bun, her makeup bringing out her eyes. Lucy had noticed she was doing better since her big breakup with Mirajane Strauss, and she was so happy to see her smile. 

“Yo, Lucy, hurry up and sit down,” Gray called out to her. Erza smiled and waved her over. She ran up to them. Sitting down Erza was the next one to speak.

“Is that Natsu’s sweatshirt?” She smirked. Lucy had forgotten they traded. Her favorite scrunchie for his favorite sweatshirt. It was red and the sleeves said Dragon in a cool font. The end of the sleeves had little fire marks. Lucy loved wearing it because it reminded her that she was in love with him.

“Oh, yeah, he has my favorite blue scrunchie, fair trade right?” Lucy smiled. 

“You really should just tell him, Lucy, tell him you’re in love,” Gray smirked. Gray, Natsu, and Erza have been friends since pre-school and Natsu and Gray tend to fight every five seconds. But they were still best friends. Erza is always there to stop them in some sort of scary way. Lucy loved watching them bond.

“Well, we are hanging out after school today,” Lucy trailed off.

“Then that’s the perfect time to tell him, Luce you’ve been friends with him for so long, you need to tell him how you feel,” Erza grabbed her shoulders like she usually did when she wanted you to do something. 

“Well, if I do it, will you tell Jellal how you feel,” It was Lucy’s turn to smirk. Jellal was a childhood friend that helped Erza through her breakup and she started to fall for him. She said he wasn’t a rebound and she wanted to be with him more than anything. 

“I can’t do that, he has someone else,” Erza pulled back and blushed.

“Who has someone else,” A voice said. Lucy turned around to see her newfound best friend Levy McGarden. She was wearing an orange shirt that showed her shoulders with white pants and brown boots. She sat next to Lucy and put down the book she was reading. 

“Erza’s friend Jellal, she’s been into him since after she and Mira broke up,” Gray said. “And one year at the Homecoming game last year they almost kissed before he said he was with someone else,” Gray rolled his eyes. 

“And Erza still believes that it’s true, which it’s not!” Another voice said. It was Natsu. He was wearing a black beanie, a maroon t-shirt with black ripped jeans. The only popping color was the blue scrunchie Lucy had given him. 

“Yes it is Natsu, and we’re going to respect that, aren’t we?” Erza asked in a menacing voice. She can get super scary at times, and all of them got scared.

“Y-yes ma’am,” Natsu said and sat down in between Gray and Lucy. He pulled something out of his bag. Lucy knew exactly what it was.

“Yes, speaker time!” Lucy smiled.

“Okay from our groupchat and Erza’s poll, our artist for today is,” Natsu leaned in close. “Lucy, drum roll please,” He said and Lucy started drumming on the grass. “Taylor Swift!”

“W-What’s happening?” Levy asked. Then Lucy remembered that last Friday, they had sat inside with her. She didn’t know what ‘Artist Friday’ was. 

“Artist Friday! You weren’t here for it last week, it’s when Erza takes a poll around everyone for what artist they want Natsu to play over the speakers on Fridays,” Lucy smiled. Natsu was setting up the Bluetooth. “Then we discuss over our Discord chat, about if we’re okay with it,” 

Then ‘Gorgeous’ by Taylor Swift started playing, really loud. Lucy smiled and gave a thumbs up. Erza was the student body vice president and Gray was the star Basketball player. So it makes sense on why this event was so popular.

Students started to gather around and dance and sing along. It was always a blast. 

-

After the College Career class, everyone was in, Natsu ran to the bathroom. Lucy waited at his motorcycle outside in the parking lot. She pulled out her phone and opened Discord.

**Lisanna is baby**

**lulukeys:** am i really doing this, guys?

**Iceboi12:** just tell him, and then alert us later on, we all want to know!

**demonlesbo:** oooo! I want to know, also lu i’ll tell cana where you are, she also wants the tea :)

**disasterredbi:** You can do it, Lucy!

After looking at the messages Lucy put her phone away and saw Natsu running toward her. When he was in close range he threw Lucy a helmet. “Don’t want you brain damage,” He smirked boarding the motorcycle.

“Can’t have what my best friend has, right?” Lucy laughed and got on behind him, and tightly squeezing his waist. He started the engine and headed off the school grounds. 

After about 10 minutes of riding through Magnolia, they were at Natsu’s house. Lucy had been here a million times, but this time felt different. They went through the door and Lucy threw the helmet at Igneel, Natsu’s adoptive father. Natsu had never known his real parents and Igneel has been his only family for a while. He also really liked Lucy. 

“Hey Mr. Dragneel, how ya been?” Lucy smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

“Luce, how many times do I have to tell you, it’s Igneel,” He smiled.

Lucy jumped on top of the island table while Natsu invaded the pantry. He emerged throwing a bag of potato chips at Lucy. “Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I’m stealing Lucy,” Natsu said before he pulled her upstairs to his room. 

She flopped herself on Natsu’s bed kicking her sandals off. She missed being able to be kids with him. “I missed hanging out with you,” Lucy said and turned herself over so she was facing the ceiling of his room. “Remember all the stupid shit we’d do,” She laughed. Natsu sat at his pillows. She reached for his and took a hold of it.

“Lucy, I have something to tell you,” Nats rarely ever sounded serious. Lucy sat up and looked at him. “I don’t know how you’ll react, but we’ve friends forever, right?” He started softly. Lucy squeezed his hand. 

“Of course, best of all time, I love you,” Lucy smiled. She loved him as more than a friend. And there was a small part of her that wanted to hope that he was confessing, but she kind of doubted it. 

“Me too, but I love you as more than a friend,” Natsu looked at her slowly. Lucy took this chance to grab him and kiss him. 

“I do too, I have for a while,” Lucy said once they pulled away. “I was gonna tell you today as well,” She laughed.

“Be my girlfriend.” It was surprising. But Lucy only had one answer.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i get really excited about their outfits, im sorry <3
> 
> also, watch someone comment about Natsu's motion sickness, he's just like edolas natsu


	4. Allstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting a new project in Journalism and having the time in 8th period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's crackhead hours with a bit of plot

School was already looking up for Gajeel. Levy had been hanging around him a lot more and Juvia has started to talk to him a little. They were all in journalism talking about recent events in the media when their teacher, Mr. Wakaba, walked in. “Alright, sit down, it’s time for your first project,” He said. The students scrambled to their seats quickly, all excited. 

“Alright, some of you know what’s about to happen, and some of you I’m gonna explain it to you,” Mr. Wakaba said. He told them at the beginning of the year, he didn’t go by his last name and he would refuse to tell it to anyone, not even his friend Macao. “Every year I do a group project for people around school. I give your group a group of students and ask you to interview them, and maybe befriend them,” He stuck his hands into his pockets. In Gajeel’s opinion, his style was cool. Long sleeve Hawaii sweaters and khaki pants. He was a smoker and smoked a lot in his classroom, apparently it was allowed.

“So, go ahead and pick your groups and 3 people is your maximum,” He said before sitting down at his desk. 

Juvia turned around really fast. She was wearing a cute green crop top with high waisted black jeans, with her normal black vans. Her hair was in two braids and her makeup was normal. “Levy, Gajeel, be my partners, this could be a lot of fun!” She smiled.

He turned to Levy. She was wearing an oversized pink sweatshirt she got from Lucy and denim shorts over black leggings. She was wearing Doc Martens and her accessory of the day was a little yellow moon choker. “Of course! That would be so fun, are you in?” She turned to him. 

“Sure, I guess,” He gave her a crooked smile. Juvia turned back to the front.

“We got our group, Wakaba!” She smiled.

He called them up to the desk. “Alright, I have the perfect group for you, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet,” Gajeel froze at the name. Juvia and Levy high fived each other. Gajeel felt like everything in his body had dropped, he was frozen to the touch. How was he gonna face them after what happened last year? They would hate to see Juvia warming up to him. It was the perfect time for him to get pummeled by Salamander.

“Gajeel, are you okay young man?” Wakaba snapped him back to reality. 

“Oh, yes sir, I’m perfectly fine,” He gave a fake smile. “Thanks, I guess,”

Levy pulled him back to their seats. Juvia’s seat partner, Loki had joined two other people, so they pushed their desks together. Juvia pulled out her MacBook that had too many stickers on it, then again so did his. She opened it and said, “Okay, so we need to come up with some questions to ask them,” 

She started typing away while Levy related questions to her. Gajeel sat in silence thinking about what seeing them again would be like. Before he knew it the bell had rung and Juvia was putting her laptop away and exiting the classroom. “See you soon, Gajeel!” He waved off. 

-

Natsu and Lucy had gotten to College and Career Readiness before anyone else. They were sitting by each other looking at Natsu’s phone. “Of course, the Area 51 jokes are at their peak right now,” Lucy giggled. 

“But, they are really funny, aren’t they?” He asked. He looked at Lucy. She was wearing his ‘Dragon’ sweatshirt as she did everyday and black leggings with Vans. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail with a red scrunchie. 

“Your jokes are funny,” She smiled. The smile still made Natsu melt.

“I stole them all,” He said before connecting his lips to hers. 

“Alright you two, we understand, now please keep the PDA to a minimum,” Erza’s voice rang through their ears, pulling them apart. She sat at one of the two desks in front of them. Jellal was sitting next to her, everyone knew this. 

Gray and Juvia walked in next, having a conversation about 50% Off, and quoting it while laughing. They sat down at the set of desks next to Natsu and Lucy’s. In front of them would be two freshmen friends of theirs, Wendy Marvell and her girlfriend Chelia Blendy. 

Levy and Gajeel entered the class and Levy hugged Lucy when they made eye contact. The two made their way over to a set of two lone desks. The final pair to arrive was the two Juniors, Cana Alberona and her girlfriend Mirajane Strauss. They sat down in the seats behind Lisanna and Elfman. 

Since it was their workday, most people worked with headphones in. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia all finished the day before so they started to talk to each other on Discord.

**natsu lit himself on fire**

**lulukeys:** yo, y’all ready to present tomorrow??????

**Iceboi12:** ive made it clear to Erza that I wasn’t, but we’re still partners on this.

**disasterredbi:** you were the one who asked me, i wanted to work with jellal

**lizardking** : aha not my problem!!!

**bookbitch:** natsu, gray told me to tell you to stop using Tommy reaction memes.

**Iceboi12:** LEVY! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!

**bookbitch** : you really shouldn’t’ve

**lulukeys:** levy, grammar.

**bookbitch:** no. im typing i don’t need that shit.

**demonlesbo:** WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO YOU MY SWEET BLUE CHILD.

**bookbitch:** nah, my foster brothers did this to me, they’re so ANNOYING!

**lizardking:** when did you get done, mira??

**demonlesbo** : like 2 days ago

**Iceboi12:** HOW IN THE FUCK?!

**water._.witch:** can you guys shut the fuck up, i’m trying to jam out to Til I Forget About You by Big Time Rush.

**Lizardking:** what’s your phones name, i want to blast it on my speaker.

**water._.witch:** uh, just look for hella lit.

A few seconds later Big Time Rush was blasting through the classroom. Natsu was looking at TikTok with Lucy, Gajeel and Levy were talking about his cat, Erza and Jellal were staring at each other, Wendy and Chelia were talking to each other, and Cana and Mirajane were playing with each others hair. 

The rest of the class was super fun and by the time everyone left, they were all laughing. “Yo, Gajeel, do you mind sitting with us at lunch tomorrow?” Natsu asked

“Yeah, sure, no problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me elsewhere
> 
> instagram: kjcoss.star  
> twitter: chlobeax


	5. ...Ready For It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel sits at lunch with the group after Natsu tells him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MONTH! I just started school and it has been rough, let me tell ya. But anyway I tried to get this out whenever I got the chance to finish it, since I won't have a lot more in the future as I am in my school's musical! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. It's by far one of my favorite chapters to write for the whole group, and don't worry the Gajevy will start soon my friends.

Gajeel woke up in a sweat. He woke up remembered what Natsu had said the day before.  _ ‘Yo, Gajeel, do you mind sitting with us at lunch tomorrow?’ _ So it really did happen. He had gotten out of bed, greeted Panterlily, grabbed some edgy sweatshirt and black jeans and picked up his phone. 

_ metal head to blue bookworm 7:30 AM _

_ so, did natsu really invite me to sit with you guys? _

_ blue bookworm to metal head 7:30 AM _

_ i mean yeah, also this would be a great opportunity to ask them our interview questions! _

_ blue bookworm to metal head 7:33 AM _

_ also, can you pick me up? droy is sick and jet left already and i can’t drive yet. _

_ metal head to blue bookworm 7:34 AM _

_ yeah sure i’ll be there soon!  _

Gajeel put his phone in his back pocket before heading downstairs. “Hey Dad, I’m leaving a little early to pick Levy up,” He said while preparing something to eat. Gajeel’s father was Metalicana Redfox, someone pretty cool. He was the type of dad that turned the music up to 11. Gajeel loved hanging out with him. 

“The small blue-haired one?” His father asked from the couch. He was sitting on the couch writing some stuff for work. 

“Yep, her brothers can’t do it,” He said grabbing his bag and keys. There was still a key chain on it that Levy had given him to match hers. A small black panther. His keys were apart of his school ID he had to wear every day, so he put there to always have it with him. 

“Ah, I remember now, Levy is the one you have a crush on, right?” Gajeel stopped in his tracks, freezing up. “She is very cute, we should have her over again sometime,” He could feel his dad smirking from the couch. Gajeel grabbed the door handle and ran out to the driveway.

There were two cars in the driveway one was a black jeep and the other a gray SVU, the jeep was Gajeel’s. His dad was always afraid of riding in the jeep, but he thought he’d buy Gajeel one. Gajeel boarded the jeep and connected his Bluetooth. He opened Spotify and turned on MARINA. 

He arrived at Levy’s address to see her leaning against the pillar outside. She was wearing a big brown fluffy cardigan that she let fall to her elbows. Under she was wearing a black tube tank top with high waisted jeans with checkered vans. She ran to his jeep her ID jingling around her neck. Lucy and she had a lot of keychains together. 

She opened the door and jumped into the car. “Heyo, thanks for picking me up,” She said as she put her seatbelt. 

Gajeel started driving toward the school. “Yeah, no problem, we’re friends, right?” The song changed to ‘Undone’ by Greta Issac. “Oh you can change it if you want, my password is 820987,” He pointed to the iPhone XR laying on the middle of them. Levy took ahold of the phone and typed in the password.

“Don’t doubt my amazing taste in music, Gajeel,” She laughed as she scrolled through Spotify. Then Silvertounge by Young the Giant started to play. “See? I have pretty good taste,” He could see her give a proudful smirk. 

When they arrived, Lucy and Natsu were sitting at a bench at the front of the school. The doors hadn’t opened yet so the entire group was scattered around the concrete. Levy ran up to her best friend hugged her. Gajeel just stood there, not knowing what to do. That was until he heard his name.

“Yo Gajeel!” It was Natsu. He looked over to see him wearing a black tee with white pants, with a yellow flannel tied around his waist with yellow and white vans. Lucy’s yellow scrunchie was on his wrist. “Come over here, bro!”

Gajeel felt as if this was all a big joke, something in a rom-com where the popular kids would bully the outcast, but he knew he was overreacting. He walked over to the group and saw Juvia and Gray sitting on the bench they were crowding around. Juvia was wearing a black tank top, much like Levy’s, with a blue flannel around her shoulders. Gray sat next to her, a gray sweatshirt that said “PROPERTY OF FAIRY TAIL BASKETBALL” with his jersey number under it. He wore black blacks with wore out Converse. He was playing with one of Juvia’s french braids.

Mirajane and her girlfriend Cana were sitting on the ground looking at something on Cana’s phone. Natsu and Lucy were talking about the movie they saw over the weekend. Screeching about the characters and the storyline. Levy plopped herself onto the ground opening a book. 

“Hey Lu-Lu,” Levy called up to her best friend. “Where is Erza?”

Lucy was wearing a long sleeve black turtle neck with yellow and white on her sleeves. It was tucked into high waisted gray jeans with yellow vans. She and Natsu were matching in a way, Gajeel thought it was cute, something they would do. 

“Oh, she and Jellal are in the auditorium working on the audition callbacks for the school musical,” Lucy smiled.

“Wait, Erza is theatre?” Gajeel asked. He’d never met Erza, but he knew she was scary as hell. He had heard about the big break-up between her and Mirajane and heard she became so much scarier after. It surprised him that she of all people would enjoy theatre. 

“Yeah, she became student director and stage manager last year, along with Jellal,” Lucy said. “She said it was to help her cope when really she just wanted to get closer to Jellal,” She giggled and leaned into Natsu. 

“She did want to act, but then the teacher said she couldn’t and knew she could be a leader, and here we are,” Gray spoke up. He leaned back into the bench, sighing. “She isn’t really that subtle, but, uh, don’t tell her I said that,” He laughed. 

After about 10 minutes the bell rang and they all headed for their first class, Natsu and Levy talked a bit on their way to Biology. 

-

At lunch, they all met up at a lunch table. Natsu came up behind Lucy and grabbed her, pulling her out of her seat. 

“Ahh! Oh, my god! Natsu put me down!”

They laughed together as he put her down and they sat next to each other. “You know I hate that! You’ve been doing it to me since like, 5th grade,” She laughed and took a sip of her sparkling water. 

Erza and Gray laughed along with them. “You guys are just so cute,” Juvia piped in when she sat down by Gray, pulling her flannel off. “I want your relationship,” She groaned.

“Don’t worry Juvia, you’ll the perfect one soon enough,” Lucy smiled.

Levy pulled up to the table slamming her book and lunch down before saying, “I’ll be right, with Gajeel,” She said and ran off throwing her brown fluffy jacket at Lucy.

Levy ran into the school to see Gajeel standing at the entrance of the commons. His sweatshirt was off and he was wearing a tank top that showed his muscles and Levy could feel herself melt on the spot. “Can you stop sulking and come sit with us,” She collected herself.

“Ok, short stuff, I’m not sulking, I just didn’t want to show up without you,” He rolled his eyes as he walked up to her. They made their way to the table outside.

“Hah, just admit that you were sulking,” She nudged them as the arrived at the table. 

“Never,” He laughed. They sat with the others and had a conversation amongst them before Gajeel stopped everything. “Natsu, I have a question,” He looked at Natsu from across the table. 

“Okay, what is it?” Natsu eyed him. 

“Why invite me here when I’ve been such a jerk to you?” Gajeel sucked in. 

“Alright listen, I’m the kind of person who can forgive and forget, but with you that’s gonna take some time, you messed up pretty bad, but being around you makes a big difference, and plus Levy seems to really like you, so I say we keep around for now on,” Natsu gave a toothy grin at Gajeel.

He’d never think to hear those words come from Natsu Dragneel, someone who had hated him for a while. He regrets everything he did, everything that hurt this group, he still feels like he doesn’t belong, but he’s glad Natsu has started to forgive him at the least. 

It felt nice to laugh with Juvia and the group. Gajeel felt a strange tinge of home. He felt as if he had found a home in Levy McGarden.

And boy was he grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me elsewhere
> 
> Instagram: kassbeax  
> Tumblr: chlobeax
> 
> <3


End file.
